hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
New World
'''New World '''is the fifth episode of Hendrix Linguistics Plot Caitlyn and Fennoy help each other to set up the simulation for Hendrix to try the Cybernetics, as Derrick was dealing other business that is still out there, causing a problem than the previous threat, Hendrix was closing his eyes as Caitlyn tells him, to be ready. Caitlyn told Hendrix about the Cybernetics, as she goes into detail about what Hendrix is going to do, Hendrix is worried that it's going to be real, as Caitlyn tells him that it's a simulation, it's a test of the Cybernetics of what it does and what it can do. As Caitlyn watches him, use the Cybernetics from the screen, as she told him, what to do and when to do, to make Hendrix learn what the Cybernetics does, Caitlyn tells Hendrix how to fly, as Hendrix takes breaths as he began to fly with Cybernetics arm activating the gilding system, which works, as he parachute down and successfully done it, in his first go. Caitlyn tells Hendrix, R.D.Ms are coming, as Hendrix improves fast by using laser attack, but Caitlyn tells him to use overdrive ability, which destroys robots and technology. it recharges for 30 seconds, as Caitlyn tells Hendrix to type the code as the Cybernetics making Hendrix look smart and better. He hack sthe code and find sost the location they are. Caitlyn tells Hendrix, run in walls and use boost jump to attack his enemies, as he destroys the robots, Caitlyn saw drones attacking Hendrix, as Caitlyn tells Hendrix to hack the drones with his Cybernetics arm, by changing his eye to yellow, as he destroy many of them, Caitlyn said the same about helicopters and jets. Caitlyn tells Hendrix to use the Cybernetics, to find someone and use the Cybernetics to look into people's minds, as Hendrix found out that the R.D.Ms are in Southerners. Caitlyn And Fennoy request that Hendrix is good at this and to get better, as Mario come to help Hendrix, in the simulation to fight against the R.D.Ms, as Caitlyn tells Hendrix to activate energy gloves, to make him look powerful as it does one damage to the R.D.Ms. As Mario and Hendrix push towards the end of train, Caitlyn tells Hendrix to use shields and push with energy to destroy the R.D.Ms, as Hendrix uses ground to punch, to make an energy to destroy the R.D.Ms, as Hendrix got better and better, as Mario is impressed about Hendrix and hope he's the future. Hendrix uses speed by activating his speed form in his Cybernetics, to run fast. Hendrix tries hack the bomb, as he worries that it's going to explode, as Mario tells him, to defuse and think something smart, as Hendrix move the bomb away, as Hendrix collapsed after all the pressure but he's okay, as he relaxes in the hospital, getting treatment from the doctors. As the montages show years of Hendrix growing with the Cybernetics, as he started at the age of 18, and now he's 24 years old, as unlock other abilities alongside as well. As he tells himself about his life and his name, "My name is Hendrix Underwood". Episode Moments * Cybernetics abilities first showed: Wall Running, Overdrive Ability, Hacking Ability, Shield Ability, Energy gloves, Gilding Ability, Boost Ability, Speed Ability * Hendrix got use to the Cybernetics, after this, he doesn't use it again, until 18 years old, and he uses it for 6 years * Since Hendrix used the Cybernetics for Providence Accord, he unlock more: Tornado Ability, Electric Ability, EMP System Ability, Shape-Shift Ability, Disruptor Ability, Crime Detector Ability, FIghting Skills (With his fighting skills), Laser Powers, Energy Absorbing, Sonic Ability * Hendrix train years with martial arts, kung fu and many fighting techniques, to use to fight against his enemies * Caitlyn became a Doctor after achieving a lot in her past * Mario became Hendrix partner, since Hendrix came to Providence Accord * Hendrix rank is Sergeant * Fennoy added more in the Cybernetics, when Hendrix became a Providence agent Characters * Hendrix Underwood (Past And Present) * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins (Past And Present) * Mario Thompson (Past) * Derrick Hawkins (Past) * Kendrick Fennoy (Past) Villains * R.D.Ms (Past) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * This takes place 13 years between * Hendrix started his Providence career at the age of 18, spending 6 years there * Caitlyn still has the instructions for the Cybernetics * Fennoy gives him Cybernetics when it's ready See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Andrea Romano